Be My Sanity
by Side's Sunshine
Summary: NaruxShika yaoi only kissing... When you find the one that completes you, they usually have what you need to be a better person or the thing that can keep you there in a sense.


**Be My Sanity **

By

Side's Sunshine

_Warning: I don't own Naruto and really this is a yaoi fic, don't like then don't fucking read…thank you._

"_The human mind, if it is to keep its sanity, must maintain the nicest balance between unity and plurality."_

**Irving Babbitt**

Some of the brightest blue eyes stared up at the sky next to me, they were dull and glassy taking some of the wonderment of those eyes. Sun kissed skin was marred with scars; short, long, jagged, old, and fresh. Pure golden hair that stuck up in every which way was lying tamed along the perfect soft face, shifting with the breeze. The eyesore of a jumpsuit, neon orange just seemed to make the other all the more brighter, it was the perfect façade.

"Shika…" The soft voice was a far contrast from the boy's usual loud and boisterous voice.

"Yes, Naru?" I asked him in my same bored drawl however my eyes went to him instead of the clouds of my fantasy. Naruto's eyes seemed to brighten slightly and my heart clenched to see Naruto become truly happy because I looked at him when he spoke, because I acknowledged his presence.

"I'm glad we're friends." Naruto finally replied and with that he straddled my lap and peered down at me with his pink pouty lips and button nose, he was too cute for his own good.

"Are you?" I asked him lightly as he nuzzled my neck like a dog or a…fox. He hummed with a nod of his head and kissed my cheek his eyes bright with a different look than he usually had in his eyes.

"You're my sanity, my rock, my anchor, and my stable ground." Naruto spoke then his eyes staring directly into mine to show he was serious.

"You're my insanity, my hurricane, my typhoon, and my rocky floor." I said and Naruto's eyes brightened further.

"You keep me sane, their eyes unseen, their words unheard, and their touches unfelt." He whispered leaning closer towards my face.

"You keep me balanced, their bias, their cruelty, their judgment, and all I had known before was their kindness or indifference." I whispered back on reflex.

"I should hate you, your existence, your presence chains me here in a village that hates me, that wishes me dead, and I return that feeling gladly…but you, you give me sanity, logic…and I can't hate you…" he stated as he let his forehead rest against mine.

"I should hate you, your existence, your presence derails me from the path I had planned for myself, had wanted…but you, you give me insanity, motivation…and I can't hate you." I spoke back and he smirked slightly in amusement.

"Some call me demon, some swear I'm a martyr, some their light, but you know what I am…I am darker than dark…" He hissed out and I winced as his nails dug into my shoulders.

"Some call me lazy, some swear I'm a genius, some their grey area, but you know what I am as I know you are my darkness in a world I have only seen in light."

"My light, my only light, the only one that I want to see, to hold onto like a life line, the day you die is the day I break, you are my weakness yet my strength."

"They say you could have been like Gaara but that's untrue…Gaara was a pure soul covered in darkness…You…you are a dark soul shrouded in darkness yet you cling to the only light you can get, the only one you wish to understand."

"I could never be Gaara because he has felt love before the dark…I have as well…but it was light and very faint…I cling to my light because it makes me smile in the face of hatred, it makes me laugh in the face of cruelty, and it makes me love even when I don't know how." Naruto whispered and I opened my mouth to speak only to have soft pink lips caress my own, it isn't soft or precise but it is him, wild and harsh.

"Sweet…" Naruto murmurs as he pulls away licking my lips.

"Spicy…" I murmur back and he smirks a fanged smirk as he eyes me before he softly kisses my lips, it's sweet, nice but not him. I make it wild and he purrs in to the kiss and becomes harsher and my arms wrap their way around his neck possessively before he takes my lip into his mouth and sucks on it lightly. I let a moan out and he releases my lip to eye me curiously and I smile at him.

"Yang." I accused him with an amused glance.

"Yin and don't mix cultures on me." He replied and I couldn't help but laugh at his words.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I joked and he snorted.

"Sure you don't, but hey…The Huns Are Coming!" He yelled at the end and then he was up and running…I was after him because the Huns meant Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, and their fighting forms since Kiba had called Choji a fat butt and hadn't said sorry immediately afterwards.

We caught each other's eyes as we ran through the streets of Konoha and jumped up to the opposite sides of the roof tops, our feet leading us further away. Hate filled eyes followed Naruto's form and admiring eyes followed mine, I wasn't the Uchiha but I was a clan heir.

Their hateful words caressed my ears and Naruto didn't falter like he usualy did he only glanced at me and he smiled and I understood. I felt sorry for everyone when I perished…they were very much screwed then and I'd probably watch laughing with Naruto's family in the heavens as he lost it on them…sometimes people deserve it.


End file.
